legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Cream the Rabbit
Cream the Rabbit is a character from Sonic's Universe. The Wrath of God of War Rises Cream was kidnapped by Khan's group. Meister of War Cream returns and helps Sonic, Amy and others against Zeus and the other villains. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver fights the G.U.N Soldiers with the help of Bunnie Rabbot, Cream the Rabbit, and Mina Mongoose. The Ultimate Story Cream made her first appearance in Ultimate Story 2. A little after dealing with Amy, Fox had a chance to meet Cream and her little Chao, Cheese. She was shy to say anything at first but Fox did his best to be polite to her and she eventually warmed up to him. Fox and Cream became fast friends upon meeting each other and she had stayed with him ever since. Amy, of course, was never too far from them. However, unlike Amy, Cream was more gentle and doesn't need to try too hard to be approachable to him. Whenever he needed someone to talk to, Cream was always there. She would stick by when he needed a more subtle pep talk to help get him back on his face and whenever she talks, it can be so hard to not smile. Cream has always been that down to earth friend that Fox can't help but want to have around, even when he wanted to be alone. Cream is not just good with talking, she can also flap her huge ears and fly. She is especially strong enough to carry around her heavier friends, such as Big the Cat, so carrying around Fox and Amy shouldn't be too much of a hassle. It's most certainly much less difficult then having to stand in the middle and mediate things whenever Fox and Amy would get into an argument. Despite her being against violence, she did teach her Chao, Cheese, to fight for her so that she can have someone to protect her and fight for her whenever she needs to. She would prefer that no one should ever fight, but she understands that there are a lot of bad people and sometimes, you would have no other choice but to fight in order to defend yourself. Gallery cream.png Sonic_Runners_Cream.png Cream_get_a_clue_Sonic_Heroes.png SonicHeroesCream.png AmyAndCreamSonicHeroes.png Cream_13.png Sonicchannel_cream.png cream happy.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Non Humans Category:Animals Category:Characters that hail from the Sonic Universe Category:Cute Characters Category:Brown Eyed Characters Category:Gloved Characters Category:Characters in The Wrath of God of War Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:The Remade P Team Members Category:Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Heroes in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Returning Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Returning Heroes of The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Enemies of Katherine's Alliance Category:The Action Crusaders' Allies Category:Enemies of Shinnok's Empire Category:The V Crusaders' allies Category:Enemies of The Umbrakinetic League Category:The P Team Members Appears in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Over-Wild Beast Category:Enemies of Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady`s story) Category:Pacifists Category:Rabbits Category:Girly Girl Category:Allies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters favorite by Fanfictiondreamer Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Michelle Ruff Category:Acolytes of the Mystics Category:Nicest Characters Category:Heroes in the Ultimate Story